


Oasis

by TLaundryball



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: "我们的名声不怕你锦上添花。”
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Oasis

2060年，暗影守望基地。  
“新成员——是个姑娘？她什么时候搬进基地？我请她喝酒。”·  
“就在这栋大楼里，你大可以现在就去找她。”  
刚把指挥官从机场接回来的麦克雷睁大眼睛。  
“今天？”  
“是的，和我同一班飞机，从都柏林过来。”  
“我没想到这么快，你三天前才出发去找她...还有，她住哪儿？我记得基地里没有多余的单间了。”  
“暂时住在我的房间。”  
麦克雷的眼神惊恐起来。  
“我的实验室。”  
“你骗...”  
“安吉拉之前改造我的地方，就那个实验室。”  
牛仔终于暂时闭嘴。  
“别忘了你说的，请她喝酒。”  
酒吧。  
“...当时杰西研究了一套专门对付忍者的战术，见面先你好，然后闪光弹，屡试不爽；等源氏学乖了，他又把见面的假动作换成直接闪光弹...后来源氏为了报复他，在上运输机前把装备箱里的维和者换成了水枪。”周围的人群喧闹着，莱耶斯不得不提高音量，莫伊拉在他旁边端着一杯特奎拉日出，饶有兴致地搅动里面的冰块。  
“差点害死我。”  
“那倒不，前死局帮成员就算拿着水枪也很有威慑力。”  
“你就不能说点儿我的辉煌事迹么？！”麦克雷把酒杯拍到吧台上，“一杯波旁威士忌，给旁边这位忍者也来一杯。”  
“源氏不能喝酒，会影响他的维生系统，”莱耶斯帮忍者把老板递过去的酒推开，“你是说独自抢劫西部第三大银行那次，还是护送军火结果害大半个死局帮被端掉那次？不管哪次我猜都不能给我们的新成员留下好印象，杰西你得想其他办法。”  
“她不是我的型，”麦克雷顶嘴，随即回头在莱耶斯看不见的角度对莫伊拉露出乖巧的笑容，“抱歉女士。”  
“无聊。”坐在吧台最边缘的源氏小声嘀咕了一句，又继续在他的果汁里吹泡泡。  
“源氏！别坐在那儿一言不发的，平时都是我们一起出任务，你来帮我说说？”  
忍者的回答熟练得令人心疼。  
“指挥官说得都对。”

“我有个要求。”莫伊拉拍拍莱耶斯的肩，此时大家都有些醉意，而源氏已经趴在桌子上睡着了，酒吧的噪音掩盖了她大部分音量，“我加入暗影守望这件事，不想被总部那些人——被任何非暗影的成员知道。”  
“方便暗影出事时你跑路吗？”莱耶斯开玩笑。  
“不会。我只是不想像你们一样被规矩束缚。”  
“暗影守望可不按规矩来。”  
“总部的‘默许’对你们而言就是规矩。”  
莱耶斯沉默了一下，随即点点头，算是答应。莫伊拉心情很好地又喝了一杯。  
回家路上麦克雷不得不把源氏叫醒了开车。喝醉了的牛仔坐在副驾上扔光碟玩儿，源氏不胜其烦地敲他的头，莱耶斯和莫伊拉坐在后座，城市的夜景胶片一样从窗外飞速掠过。  
“欢迎加入暗影守望。”莱耶斯一拍脑袋。  
“讲了一晚上，终于想起该说这句了？”  
“没办法，杰西闹的笑话总比这些形式主义有意思。”  
“希望你没忘了你还有一堆关于暗影守望的事儿没告诉我，我本来以为今晚会有个会，给我介绍一下组织情况和这儿的规矩，你知道的，一般总是这样。”  
“哈，这儿没什么规矩。处理总部不愿处理的事儿，别暴露自己，别死在外面，就这样。”麦克雷终于放下了他的光盘玩具。  
“还有听指挥官的。”  
牛仔冲开车的忍者翻了个白眼。  
“好吧，还有听指挥官的。欢迎加入暗影守望，女士。”  
·  
2068年，威尼斯。  
大运河粼粼的波浪边，莱耶斯和莫伊拉挤在小房间的掩体后面，重装机兵还在外面晃悠，他俩都庆幸它没装红外探测系统。  
“真可惜，错过了化装舞会，我带了一套完美的礼服。”  
“我不知道你还对这个感兴趣。”  
“又不是只有你喜欢打扮。”  
“哈，”莱耶斯知道他指的是上次在多拉多的亡灵节，“我确实很期待狂欢节，当然不是像现在这样。”  
莫伊拉注意到莱耶斯的嗓子哑了，顺手往他身上送了点儿治疗能量，“和暗影守望的任务是我第一次参加亡灵节，的确很有意思。”  
“扮成乐队混进目标点？确实，比让杰西伪装成服务生有效率多了，我本打算这次也那么做。”  
“笨手笨脚的小牛仔，连打假工都会被炒，真可怜。”接着，他们都在通讯器里清晰地听到了飞行员的声音。  
“我已经到达目标点，坐标已经发给你们，运输船在目标建筑的楼顶上悬停。”  
两人不约而同透过破碎的窗户向外望去，半个街区之外，运输船上暗影守望的标志清晰可见，只是中间隔了一整支步兵军队和两个重装机兵。几声枪响撕裂了空气，莫伊拉和莱耶斯都看见一顶熟悉的西部风格牛仔帽从不远处的掩体中冲了出来，几个步兵应声倒在维和者的枪口下，麦克雷一边换弹一边闪躲着机枪的攻击冲进停着运输船的楼里，他背上还背着一个人，源氏看上去已经失去了意识。  
“看来笨手笨脚的小牛仔要比我们先完成任务了。”  
“指挥官，莫伊拉，你们在哪里？回复你们的坐标，地面火力太强了，我不能在这里停靠太久。”  
莱耶斯把他俩的坐标发给飞行员，“你能向我们靠近么？太远了，暗影步不能支持我到运输机那里。”  
“这是附近唯一适合停靠的建筑了。”  
“抓着我的手。”  
莫伊拉把左手伸了过去，莱耶斯紧紧握住，两人眼神交流了一下，然后彼此点点头，沿着麦克雷之前那条路冲了出去。  
“抓紧了。”  
·  
趴在运输船边的麦克雷看到两团黑雾从一幢建筑的窗口腾起，死亡传送率先结束，莫伊拉很快来到莱耶斯身旁，她的左手紧紧握住加布里尔的，莱耶斯另一只手的地狱火喷吐出愤怒的咆哮。枪声吸引了重机兵大部分的注意力，火力基本都集中在莱耶斯一人身上，两人贴着墙壁向运输船的方向飞奔，机枪很快瞄准了地狱火的方向。  
莱耶斯没躲，几发子弹结结实实打在他的胸前，运输机上的麦克雷惊叫一声，冲到门口让飞行员放他下去。  
“他会死的！”  
“让你下去，你也会死的。”  
“他死了就得由我去向杰克报告，我可背不起这个锅！”  
“相信我，我见过更糟的；相信士兵强化计划；相信科学。”  
杰西一拳捶在紧闭的舱门上。  
·  
治疗能量通过他们握着的那只手从莫伊拉那端直接传递过来，被重机兵打穿的伤口很快愈合，莱耶斯耸动地看了衣服上留下的弹孔一眼。  
“感觉如何？”  
“还好，不算坏。”  
“你知道我刚开发出这项技术，老担心会有什么不可预知的副作用。”  
“总比死了好。”莱耶斯掏出地狱火给一边的步兵补了一枪。治疗能量从莫伊拉手中源源不断地流进他的身体里，他伤口的皮肉一边流血，一边再生。那是天使的手，又是魔鬼的手，从别人那里抽取的生命力汇聚到莱耶斯身体里，在他们身后，毫无生命体征的步兵尸体倒了一地。  
他俩几乎是从楼顶上摔进运输机里，麦克雷看着他们握在一起的手，不予置评。随行医生正在给源氏做紧急处理，莫伊拉靠着舱壁站了一会儿，运输机起飞时重重颠簸了一下，她一个趔趄倒在莱耶斯怀里。  
“只是有点头晕。”莫伊拉在他耳边小声说，莱耶斯闭嘴了。  
飞行员在耳麦里问莱耶斯下一步的计划，他示意麦克雷先帮他扶着莫伊拉。  
“让给你，我说过她不是我的型。”  
“我看你小子还是欠揍。”莱耶斯阴沉地看了麦克雷一眼。  
“你还是先考虑回去怎么挨莫里森的揍吧，莱耶斯指挥官。”麦克雷仗着莱耶斯还抱着莫伊拉，两只手都腾不出空来，更加肆无忌惮。  
“不要道歉，加比，”莫伊拉避开牛仔，“总有人要站出来做这些事。”  
“我从不道歉。”莱耶斯突然有点不爽，“这次也一样。”  
·  
后来，罗马。  
“我来道别。”莫伊拉站在莱耶斯房间门口。  
莱耶斯点点头。  
“去哪？”  
“伊拉克，绿洲城。”  
“是个好地方。”  
莫伊拉笑了一下，“我明天离开基地，他们为我安排了航班。”  
莱耶斯没有多问“他们”是谁，他明白这其中有他不能触动的势力在。  
“那今天留在我这儿吧，叫上源氏和杰西一起去喝一杯。”  
莫伊拉摇头，“我没打算告诉他们，我只来找了你。”  
意料之外的回答。  
“那今天留在我这儿吧。”莱耶斯还是说。  
·  
在他见过的所有女人里，莫伊拉是最不像女人的一个（当然，直到多年后他见到了那个正在西伯利亚服役的俄罗斯女人），哪怕现在她穿着莱耶斯的旧浴袍坐在他床上也一样。尽管身高相仿，但莫伊拉的骨架纤细得可怕，肩膀撑不起为男性设计的睡袍，领口落到胸前，露出一大片没有血色的肌肤。莱耶斯知道她用自己的身体做实验，他好奇地伸手在那片皮肤上碰了碰。  
“来吗？”莫伊拉捉住他的手，贴在自己左胸前。  
莱耶斯抱住了她。  
莫伊拉带了安全套和润滑剂，莱耶斯把她压到床上，把那件聊胜于无的旧睡衣从她身上剥下，去吮吻她的胸脯。她太瘦了，太瘦了，莱耶斯觉得自己的两只手掌似乎就能把她的腰整个儿握住，掌控感让他心满意足。进去的时候有点紧，莱耶斯犹豫着向外退了一点，就好像真的怕弄疼了她。  
莫伊拉一手搭在他后颈上，另一只手冲莱耶斯勾了勾手指。  
“进来？”  
莱耶斯那点儿体贴同他的忍耐力一起化成了碎片。  
最初的不适过去后，一切进行得就像之前的每一次那样顺利：他们熟悉对方的身体，在床上和实验台上都一样。莱耶斯很快就找到了那个点，于是顶弄得更加用力，莫伊拉皱着眉瞪了他一眼，似乎是在嫌弃莱耶斯吃相太过心急。莱耶斯两只手把她整个儿托起来，一下一下往里面顶，莫伊拉很快遭不住了，莱耶斯感觉到她的双手拥上来，湿润的呼吸乱了节奏，打在他的耳边。  
“加布里尔，慢点...”  
“抱歉，这个我做不到。”他托住她的后脑吻上去，身下开始了新一轮的横冲直撞。

和加布里尔做圌爱总是很轻松，他掌握着节奏，而莫伊拉不喜欢亲自动手。那很舒服。她喜欢短暂被掌控的感觉，尤其当这人是莱耶斯。唯一微不足道的缺陷是，莱耶斯有时把情圌事弄得像战场，莫伊拉的示弱会让他兴奋，所以她知道，要谨慎。  
莫伊拉分开双腿迎接莱耶斯的进犯，莱耶斯握着她的腰，防止她因为顶撞向后面滑。这个姿势其实并不容易进得很深，但是面对面做能带来不同寻常的刺激感，莫伊拉的吻落在他的胸膛，手指抚过那上面的伤疤。  
“再深一点。”  
“你这是在挑衅我。”  
“没有，”莫伊拉笑了，“我很喜欢这样，莱耶斯指挥官。”  
句尾湮没在一声惊叫中，莱耶斯把她整个儿放到床上，将她两条长腿架到自己肩上，狠狠撞了进去。  
一声呻吟从莫伊拉口中漏出来，她连忙咬住嘴唇，那是示弱，要谨慎，要谨慎。然而投降的旗帜已经扬起，暗影守望的指挥官没理由错过如此明显的信号，他俯身撬开莫伊拉的嘴唇，让呻吟和喘息声无处遁形，同时就着这个姿势进得更深，科学家的腰在冲撞下软下来，又逐渐变成迎合加布里尔的频率向上抬，莫伊拉的身体里带着湿润的高热，和平常那些冷冰冰的实验仪器完全沾不上边，莱耶斯一边动作一边吻着她，此刻竟产生了一点她也不是那么不近人情的错觉。  
因为戴了套，加布里尔放心地射在了莫伊拉身体里，她脱力地靠在莱耶斯肩膀上，红发凌乱地散落在额前，鼻尖上挂着汗珠，苍白的脸上终于泛起了一点儿红晕。  
“床单脏了。”莫伊拉用最后一点力气避开床单上留下的那些情圌事的痕迹，尽管这让她不得不蜷缩起来。  
“去你房间？”  
“去吧，”莫伊拉看起来根本不想动，“记得先去浴室。”  
因为快要走了，科学家的房间里空荡荡的。床铺整齐得不像有人住过，墙边堆着好几个箱子，放的是她的一些生活杂物，在莫伊拉离开暗影守望后将被集中销毁。衣柜里挂着实验服和睡衣，甚至还贴心地留了一件加布里尔的尺码，把莫伊拉从浴室抱出来时，莱耶斯眼尖看到暗影守望的制服全部都整整齐齐叠在一起，放在最上面那个放杂物的箱子里。  
搂着她肩膀的手突然用力，在那里留下一个深深的指痕。  
天还早，隔壁年轻人的夜生活才刚刚开始，麦克雷自从上次没有眼色找独居的源氏借安全套却被小忍者塞了最新款游戏机后，接下来的日子恨不得就长在了源氏屋里。  
“嘿忍者，你犯规了！”  
“怎么，你以为我会放过你白天在训练场对我素质三连？想得美，看我的龙神之力——”  
“啪”金属撞击的声音，“放轻松我的小麻雀，闭上眼睛，你该休息一会儿。”  
“放手，放手，把手柄还给我！我要拔刀了！别碰我，你知道那块臂甲值多少钱吗，我保证你把维和者卖了都赔不起！”  
“维和者本来就值不了多少钱，她只不过是我的好姑娘，”  
“还给我！”  
莱耶斯忍无可忍地敲了敲墙壁，“你们动静小点！”  
那边安静了不到一秒钟，随即传来杰西毫不留情的回嘴。  
“你们俩亲热时也动静小点！”

还没到睡觉的时候，莫伊拉闭着眼睛背靠在莱耶斯怀里，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
“加比，你相信世界上真的有组织能带给科学绝对的自由吗？”  
“任何团体都受着外界的限制，就像你说过，暗影守望的行动需要杰克的‘默许’，诸如此类的限制。”  
“如果它的势力足够大呢？”  
“看来你是找到了。”  
莫伊拉不置可否，她看起来心情很好。  
“加比，你要来么？”莫伊拉扣住他放在自己腰间的那只手，“和我一起。你是个出色的指挥官，而且，你比我所见过的大多数人都更加正直。”  
“哈，正直。说得就好像你真的在乎这件事一样。”  
莫伊拉安静地等待着。  
“我不能去。我得留下来帮杰克，他要处理的麻烦已经够多了。”  
“果然是因为那个童子军。”  
“童子军？这个词倒是挺形象的。”  
他俩像在酒馆里嘲讽杰西时那样笑起来。  
空气安静了一会儿，莱耶斯的胸膛平稳地起伏着，就好像是睡着了。  
“很不幸你又说对了，我就是要留在那个‘童子军’的身边...但要是真的找到了那么自由的组织，你就去吧。”他突然说。  
“当然，如果有这种机会，我才不会继续留在你身边委屈自己。”

2060年，都柏林。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯站在一间研究所门前，门牌上没写主人的名字，他摁门铃的时候，指腹从那上面抹下一层薄薄的灰。开门的是一个穿白色实验服的高个子女人，红头发，皮肤很白，眼眶下带着淡淡的阴影，和资料上说的一样。  
“莫伊拉·奥德莱恩博士，你好，我是守望先锋的副指挥，加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
“你好。”莫伊拉看上去有点困惑。  
“我能进去吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”她引着莱耶斯走过长长的门廊，不少实验室都关闭了，最里面的一间灯还亮着，一部分维生器械在昏暗的灯光下运行着，莫伊拉先在实验台边的椅子上坐下，“我本该给你倒杯咖啡的，不过请坐吧。”  
“我是...”  
“守望先锋的指挥官，你刚才说过了。什么事？”  
“我听说你的实验室被守望先锋关闭了。”  
“是的，看得出来。”她环顾着空荡荡的研究所。  
“我很抱歉，”他停下来观察了一下莫伊拉的表情，“——那是莫里森才会说的话。我来是想给你提供可能的解决方法，我听说你受到指控是因为三个月前发表的那篇论文？”  
“从基因层面对人类作出改进，或许能够最终克服人类的缺陷：他们认为这‘有悖伦理’，他们想让我沉默——哦，是‘你们’，‘你们’想让我沉默。”  
“是‘他们’，我不想。”  
科学家向他投去一个探询的眼神。  
“我以下所说的内容对公众而言是完全的秘密：除了守望先锋，还有另外一个组织在阴影里做那些守望先锋不愿做的工作，内部人员称其为暗影守望，而我是这群人的指挥官。守望先锋受公众舆论监管，关闭你的实验室是迫不得已；但暗影守望可不按规矩来。”  
“——所以你们想招募我？从亲手解散的组织中吸收成员，这个方法听起来倒不错，不知道你们之前还有没有这么做过？”  
莱耶斯有点被道破的尴尬，他们确实不是第一次这么做，死局帮的鲜血还在他的枪口上发烫。但他仍不相信自己的考虑会出错，他相信莫伊拉会答应他：在实验室被强制关闭之前，莫伊拉的基因计划由爱尔兰国家政府支持，计划的停止意味着她的研究经费陷入了短暂的空窗期，而隶属联合国的守望先锋能给她阴影中的自由。  
“你有拒绝的权利，但我们也会采取一定措施确保你保守今天在这里知道的事情。”  
“哦，不用，不用。对我而言，加入暗影守望并不需要权衡太多，在实验室被你们关闭以后，我拥有的资源其实——极其有限。需要做出考虑的是你们。”莫伊拉若有所思地看着实验台上的一份文件，“你们真的需要一位像我这样声名狼藉的科学家？”  
“暗影守望的名声可不怕你锦上添花。来吧。”  
莫伊拉握住了莱耶斯伸出的手。

“那时你为什么要对我伸出手？”  
“得了吧。你的那篇论文，就算我不找你，其他组织很快也会找上门来。你吸引的可不只有暗影守望，相信我。”  
“是吗？”莫伊拉笑了起来，“我都不知道我那时还有这么多选择，我以为我的研究已经没法继续下去了。”  
“你很快就会知道的。”  
莫伊拉在他怀里转了个身，捧着他的脸吻了上去。

莫伊拉第二天一早就走了，莱耶斯把她送到一个小型机场。一个穿着西装的智械从莫伊拉手里接过她的行李，飞机从罗马飞向伊拉克广袤的沙漠地区。

2059年，瑞士。  
莱耶斯的状况越来越不稳定了，他的身体有时会不受控制地消散，变成一团不定形的黑雾，又在几秒之后聚合如初。安吉拉竭尽所能为他寻找修正身体的方法，但最终徒劳无功。直到有一天，生物研究部门的一份文件引起了他的注意，该部门向守望先锋申请封锁一间爱尔兰的基因研究所，理由是其正在进行的研究违背了人类社会的伦理道德。为了给出证明，申请中还附有一篇论文，论文的标题吸引了莱耶斯的视线。  
【定制基因程序并在细胞层面上改写DNA，抹除人类自身的缺陷。】  
一同吸引他的还有标题下面那个名字：莫伊拉·奥德莱恩。

瑞士，后来。  
“加布里尔，你恢复了？”安吉拉惊喜地看着监测仪器上的数据，“异化停止了，现在你又是自己身体的主人了。”  
“呃，是啊，之前就没什么大问题。”  
“太好了！”安吉拉如释重负地舒了一口气，俯下身拥抱了他，“我还以为...我真的犯了什么不可原谅的错误。”  
莱耶斯靠在检测台上，安抚地拍了拍她的背。  
“我得把这事儿告诉杰克和安娜，他们肯定高兴死了，你知道，他们是真的担心你。一起喝个下午茶怎么样？我听说法芮尔也来了，她可真是越来越好看，越来越有安娜当年的风范了。”  
“她还觉得我恢复之前那副样子很酷呢。”  
暗影守望基地。  
莱耶斯和莫伊拉互换了房间钥匙，从总部回来后，莱耶斯直接去了莫伊拉房间。房间的主人不在，书桌上摆着一些文件，大多数是关于修复失败基因序列的研究，一些草稿凌乱地堆在箱子里，莱耶斯翻了翻，里头有一份自己身体的详细资料。  
“莫伊拉去哪了？”他探头问对面房里正在和源氏一起坐床上打游戏的麦克雷。  
“你去总部报告不久她就出门了，似乎是和人有约。出门之前还问你什么时候回来。”牛仔的语气意味深长。  
晚上，莫伊拉的车回到了暗影守望的车库，车的主人看起来有些疲惫，手里还提着一个黑色的小箱子。“指挥官已经回来了？”她的语气不像是真的在意这件事情。  
莱耶斯靠在墙边冲他招手。“我去了总部，安吉拉检查了我的身体，说是已经稳定了。”  
莫伊拉点点头，这些对她来说都是废话。  
“安娜和杰克不知道你的事，我告诉他们这些修正是安吉拉做的，他们...很感激她。”莱耶斯有些愧疚。  
“没关系，”莫伊拉摆摆手，“我已经得到了我想要的。”

现在，多拉多。  
信封上印着两个标志，一个几何形状的植物叶片，一个由矩形环绕着的双螺旋，莱耶斯从不同途径或多或少地知道有关这个组织的消息：绿洲城的生物部门和遗传学分部。信封上没有名字，但和从前不同，现在这个身份已经不是隐藏在阴影里的秘密了。对于“士兵76”，他把她看作守望先锋的耻辱，似乎忘记了直到四年前震惊舆论的威尼斯行动将暗影守望公之于众之前，总部几乎所有的高层都对莫伊拉效力于暗影守望这件事一无所知；对于“死神”加布里尔，他知道这个女人总是能找到机会，或者说机会总能找上她来；而对于绿洲城基因部门现任部长莫伊拉·奥德莱恩——绿洲城背后的力量比守望先锋更强大，大到能保护她不受所谓伦理道德的束缚继续曾经的研究，甚至足以找到进一步修正莱耶斯那残破不堪的身体的办法，现在，她彻底自由了。  
莱耶斯认识了一个小姑娘，在当地帮派中颇有名气，人们叫她“黑影”。  
“你想要什么作为交换，守望先锋成员的资料？”  
“得了吧，我比你更了解你的手下们，莱耶斯指挥官。”  
“我有你不知道的事。”  
“黑影”把手指按在电脑上，漆黑的屏幕上反射着她和莱耶斯的影子。  
“我很感兴趣居然还有我不知道的事情，不过你得明白我掌握的信息比你想象得要多。你想知道什么？”  
“你离开骷髅帮的原因，你背后的势力；作为交换，我可以带你进入绿洲城的核心部分。”  
小姑娘惊讶地看了他一眼，莱耶斯知道她真的被说动了。  
“我们什么时候走？”  
“随便什么时候，现在就可以——我要去拜访一个老朋友。”

*部分对话来自官方活动语音


End file.
